A tyre vehicle, like a bus, is specific in the sense that its chassis (and its body by electric continuity) is normally electrically insulated from the ground, because of its tires and this as compared with a railway vehicle, a tramway for example.
Recharging by conduction has many advantages as notably compared with the recharging by induction. It allows faster recharging, with a higher yield, and a less complex infrastructure and having a lower cost.
For recharging by conduction a bus, putting into contact an on-board device connected to energy storage means is presently contemplated with a ground device connected to an electric power source so as to establish four electric connections simultaneously:                A first neutral connection and a second phase connection for transferring electric power from the ground to on-board (or alternatively a first negative connection and a positive second connection);        A third ground connection in order to put the chassis of the bus to the ground potential and thereby ensure the safety of the persons around the bus during the power transfer; and,        A fourth communication connection I allowing exchange of data according to a predefined protocol between on-board and the ground, for example the current charge condition of the energy storage means in order to adapt the electric parameters of the electric power to be provided, or for triggering the application of the recharging current when certain constraints are verified, such as the immobilization of the bus, certified grounding, etc.        
Such an installation may assume the form of a male connector as an on-board device and a female connector as a ground device; of a pantograph as an on-board device and of an areal pole for the ground device; or further a current collector as an on-board device and a pad implanted in the track as a ground device.
Such an installation requiring the establishment of four connections by electrically connecting each pair of contacts of a set of four pairs, a pair including a contact on the on-board device and a corresponding contact on the ground device, remains complex to manufacture and to maintain in an operating condition.